As is known to those skilled in-the-art-, the octane number of a gasoline may be increased by the addition thereto of various aliphatic ethers. Typical of these ethers is methyl t-butyl ether as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,243 to Buc inter alia. The increasing cost of gasolines has resulted in a continuing search for gasoline compositions of increased octane number.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of treating a gasoline to improve its octane number. It is another object of this invention to provide a gasoline composition of improved octane number. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled-in-the-art.